


Hangover

by summer_of_1985



Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [3]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gilbert is in love, Hangover, Post-ruins episode, and heartbroken after what Anne told him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: After the celebration at the ruins, the hungover young men and women are expected to go into school. Gilbert explains to Anne what he meant last night.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

After the party at the ruins, and they were expected to go to school (for some reason they honestly don't know...)

The only people missing were Diana and Anne, as some were still recovering from the party last night. Gilbert kept looking back to the door to the schoolhouse, wondering where on earth Anne (and Diana...) were.

Then the door opened, and in walked: Ms Stacey, Anne and Diana. Anne looked very tired, as she yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Her hair was a little bit of a mess, she didn't have her signature braids, he could make out the faint ribbons hanging from between her fingers.

His heart was thumping away in his chest, how could he possibly think that he would be able to marry Winnie when his heart will always belong to Anne. There was no one else for him, only her.

Anne collapsed onto the wooden bench, her elbows hitting the desk, as her head falls into her hands. He could see that she was massaging her eyes - possibly to take away the pain.

Ms Stacey walked past Anne and put some kind of drink in front of the girl. Gilbert would guess it is a glass container from the sound that it had created when it was placed in front of Anne.

"I want to see all of that gone by the end of the day," Ms Stacey told her with a pointed expression. "It's a ginger smoothie, it will help with your hangover," this made Anne look down in shame.

"Who else has a hangover?" Ms Stacey asks as the majority of the class raised their hands. Except for Gilbert. "Did you not celebrate last night, Gilbert?" 

He sighs. "I didn't have much to celebrate, last night," he said, looking over at Anne as she was taking a large gulp directly from her glass. For as long as he's known her, Anne has never been 'ladylike', that was one of the reasons he fell in love with her. 

Ms Stacey could see the loving look that Gilbert was throwing Anne's way - it was the same way her husband used to gaze at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

* * *

Anne had drunk half of the drink that Ms Stacey had given her when Diana clapped a hand over her mouth and made a run for the outdoors.

Anne immediately got up and ran after her, leaving the drink abandoned on her desk. When she got outside, Diana wasn't a single bit lady-like as she was being sick into the nearest bush.

Anne went rushing over, gathered the hanging around her face. She started rubbing her back.

Gilbert made his way over, holding two glasses (one of water, and the other of the ginger concoction that Ms Stacey had given Anne).

When Diana pulled her head up and leaned heavily on Anne for support - it surprised Anne after the massive argument that they'd had before exams. Gilbert handed over the water glass and watched over as Anne made Diana drink it.

"I'm sorry, Anne," Diana said after she'd finished the glass of water. "I should have told you," she said and it made Anne shake her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did," Anne said, handing the glass over to Gilbert with a grateful look. He then handed her the ginger concoction, and she handed it over to Diana. "You better not tell Ms Stacey," Anne said, as Diana starting sipping on the drink.

Gilbert raised his hands, a look of slight offence that Anne would think he'd tattle on her.

With about a quarter of the drink left, Diana straightened herself out and held out her hand to Anne.

Wondering what on heaven and earth she was doing, Anne took her hand with a raised questioning eyebrow.

"Not your hand!" She exclaimed, shaking it off playfully. "My necklace," she explained, making a smile flutter over Anne's face. 

She was very thankful to have picked it up from her bedside table yesterday. Holding the half heart necklace between her fingers, Anne spun Diana around (making the girl giggle and almost be sick again) and clasping the necklace around her neck. Back where it belongs.

"From this day forth, I will never take it off," Diana stated, making Anne smile and wrap her arms around her best friend.

* * *

The three made their way back into the schoolhouse, Anne slowed down and took Gilbert by the wrist. Diana only turned around to look at the pair and smiled - it was obvious how smitten they are with each other (she is holding out hope that they'll admit how they feel before they go to Queens).

"Gilbert, were you at the ruins last night?" She asked, tilting her head questioning. There isn't much that Anne remembers from last night, she remembers starting the tradition off, Billy had passed out hours before she did, and she faintly remembers Gilbert possibly being there.

Gilbert sighs and runs his hand along the side of his face - near enough where Anne had smacked him the first day they met. "Yes, I was..." he trailed off and Anne looked at him - as if she is silently asking him to tell him what he would have said to her last night.

He sighed heavily, "I wanted to know if there was any reason..." Gilbert sighs again, "why I shouldn't propose..."

This made Anne raise her eyebrows. "To Winifred?" A small nod from Gilbert stated that he was thinking about it. "If you love her, I say you should do it," Anne says, even though it feels like her heart is breaking on the inside. 

After she realised her feelings for the young man in front of her, she'd pulled Diana away and told her this (while they were hungover heading for the schoolhouse this morning).

"I wanted to know how you," this made Anne look into the eyes of Gilbert with confusion. "feel about me," Anne was still confused. Gilbert took a slight step towards Anne, he had a slight lump in his throat. "Mary, she told me to marry for love, and only for love," 

She blinked repeatedly. "Don't you love Winifred?" Anne asked.

"Not in the way that she would want me to," Gilbert said, sitting on the steps. "Her father offered everything, Sorbonne everything! Just offered it on a silver platter, if I married Winnie," his head collapsed into his hands, and Anne sat next to him (similar to the way she had last night, however, Gilbert now knew that she was too far gone into the moonshine to understand what he was saying).

"If you don't love her, then you shouldn't be forced into marrying her. What about Dr Oaks in Toronto, couldn't you speak to her about attending over there?" Anne suggested, making Gilbert look off into the distance.

"It's a long way, Anne," Gilbert said, sighing once more, before almost crashing his body into hers. The internal struggle in him becoming too much.

She rested her hand on top of Gilbert's head. "But is being across an ocean and being unhappy any better?" She proposed, and which made him look up from his hands and out into the distance.

"What did you mean by, how I feel about you?" Anne asks, and this made Gilbert look over at Anne. His heart in his throat, afraid of the rejection he might face from the only lady he will ever love.

"Anne. If I'm being honest, I think that I've been smitten with you from the moment I rescued you from Billy Andrews that first day," this made Anne giggle a little, remember how he followed her the entire way to the schoolhouse, trying to get her name. "I don't know why I did what I did with Winnie. But, it's you, Anne. You hold my heart, and there's no one else for me, but you," Gilbert admitted, putting Anne's hand over his thumping heart, trying to show her the effect that she has on him.

This made Anne blush, under Gilbert's gaze, she recognised the 'romance' in his eyes - what Ruby had told her after the 'take notice' board was resurrected.

Anne reached over and pressed a kiss to Gilbert's cheek, "come see me, after you've spoken to Winifred," she stood up and headed into the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This made Anne blush, under Gilbert's gaze, she recognised the 'romance' in his eyes - what Ruby had told her after the 'take notice' board was resurrected._
> 
> _Anne reached over and pressed a kiss to Gilbert's cheek, "come see me, after you've spoken to Winifred," she stood up and headed into the classroom. ___

Gilbert watched as Anne walked back into the classroom, taking his heart with her. Considering that it was Friday, he would go and speak to Winnie - as he would have to break her heart, and that just filled him with dread (breaking someone's heart). But it would only hurt to string her along until he broke her heart because his heart belonged to Anne for the rest of his life. 

* * *

After school, Gilbert accompanied Anne and Diana back to their respective homes - well, he walked with them to the cut off point where the girls separated to their homes.

Gilbert bowed like a gentleman and bidding the girls adieu. The girls curtseyed (they only did this because they heard a carriage go past - which could have been Mrs Lynde...), and watched Gilbert walk away.

Diana gave Anne a look of interest, and the copper-haired young lady rolled her eyes - which was very unladylike. "I won't say a word, and I'll explain it tomorrow," Anne promises, wrapping her arms around Diana in a hug.

"Over tea?" Diana asked, taking Anne's hands in hers. This made both the girls smile happily.

"It's either an afternoon of tea or a picnic," Anne said, which made the girls giggle - remembering the first time that Diana was allowed to have tea with Anne.

* * *

Gilbert had gone and spoken with Winnie, as he broke her heart. He honestly expected her to shout and scream at him, to throw something at him for stringing her along for so long. But it honestly didn't surprise him when Winnie said that she saw this coming.

He walked through the gate of Green Gables, giving a nod to Jerry as he headed to the door.

"Anne is not here," Jerry stated, as he worked on the wheel in the barn.

This made Gilbert stop walking. "Where is she?" He asked, lightly running his fingers through his hair.

"Went for a picnic with Diana," Gilbert couldn't help but notice that a rosy blush rose Jerry's cheeks after he spoke about Diana. Or maybe he was blushing over Anne, and that started to fill Gilbert with a slight jealous state.

Gilbert gave a polite nod to the boy, and left Green Gables, looking for the girl who owns his heart.

* * *

Diana and Anne were in the woods, near to where their old clubhouse once stood - before Billy came along and wrecked it...

They were scoffing the tarts that Diana had made for this very occasion. They were eating them in such an unladylike fashion.

"Anne? Diana?" Echoed the fairly loud shout of one Gilbert Blythe. The girls shared a questioning look, wondering how on earth he knew they were out here.

Once he'd found them, sat on an old picnic blanket that Marilla had given Anne. The pristine picnic basket belonged to the Barry's. As the food had been split between the two girls' homes.

"Gilbert, what are you doing out here?" Diana asked, standing up from her spot and dusting off the tart crumbs from her usual blue dress.

"I need to speak to Anne," Gilbert admitted to her, giving the other young lady a look (which had the underlying words of: 'finishing the talk from yesterday').

Diana looked at her bosom friend, with raised eyebrows and a twinkle in her eye. That little twinkle in her eye, Diana expected to hear everything later on today or tomorrow on the way to school.

The girls packed up their picnic. Gilbert took the blanket from under their feet and folded it with careful and considerate hands.

The girls' embrace was tight and warm, it was such a delicate moment in that Gilbert decided to look away.

Diana knew that Gilbert wanted to get whatever was on his chest, off it. "See you tomorrow," Diana said, taking the empty basket (which just had cutlery and glasses for their drinks in) and headed for home.

Anne watched her best friend walk through the woods, ducking in and out of branches and roots on the floor. When she couldn't keep her eye on Diana, she turned around and looked at Gilbert.

"Hello," he smiled, brightly and happily at Anne - who Gilbert could quite easily say is the love of his life. At just 17, he could easily say that.

"Hello," she replied, taking the blanket that Gilbert had folded up for her. "How did she take it?" She asked, knowing that he had just come back from Charlottetown and broken poor Winifred Rose's heart.

Gilbert let out an uneasy laugh and rubbed the side of his face (something Anne had started to notice that he does when he's nervous, coincidentally - Anne could say that it was the spot where she hit him with her slate all those years ago). "Surprisingly well, she didn't throw anything or scream at me..." He trailed off, looking over at Anne as they slowly made their way back to Green Gables.

"You could send a letter to Dr Oaks about apprenticing under her as you did with Dr Ward," Anne suggested.

Gilbert let out a light chuckle. "I'll do that once I get back home," he promised, as the woodland around them thinned out.

Anne giggled, as her arm slipped through his. Gilbert looked down at it and smiled even more brightly than when they were left alone by Diana.

"I love you, Anne," Gilbert told her, making the giggle get stuck in her throat and look up at him - surprised. "I do, Anne. I love you, I will shout it from the rooftops, if I had to," Gilbert said, now that he has admitted how he feels, he will never be able to keep his mouth closed.

A blush rose Anne's cheeks, it made him extremely proud to say that he'd caused that blush. "I..." She took in a deep breath and grabbed the hand that her arm was linked with. "I love you too, Gilbert,"

A cheek splitting grin cracked over his face, he took Anne's face by his hands as he leaned down to kiss her properly for the first time. His first kiss, sure he'd kissed ladies on the cheek (that was just being gentlemanly) but he'd always hoped and wished that his first kiss be shared with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert! Gilbert Blythe! What on God's green earth do you think you're doing?!" Came the shocked and loud voice of Mrs Rachel Lynde.

Anne's head came to rest on Gilbert's strong upper arm, sighing heavily - now that Mrs Lynde knew, the rest of Avonlea would know by sundown.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Lynde," Gilbert said politely. "How are you today?" Despite the charm that Gilbert put on, Mrs Lynde wasn't having it.

"Inside. Now," she hissed at them, pointing her finger to Green Gables. They must have gotten closer than they thought. Rachel must have been on her way to see Marilla (maybe she had heard about Gilbert's broken courtship).

* * *

They arrived back at Green Gables, feeling a little bit ashamed, as Rachel walked with them (like their escort!), either way, they were unharmed.

Marilla opened the screen door and saw the three heading up to the house. "Anne? Rachel, Gilbert? What is going on?" She asked, wondering why Rachel was marching the pair into her home.

"I don't want to say what they were doing," Rachel started, as Anne took her hat and jacket off - hanging them up on her peg.

Gilbert took his off and put them on a peg (the one next to Anne's, which made his heart flutter, seeing them side-by-side).

"But, you're going to anyway," Marilla quickly replied, turning around to put water in the kettle.

Anne had practically collapsed (in an unladylike fashion, Rachel would say) her arms on the table, with her head resting on her arms.

"I caught them frolicking in the woods," Rachel stated, whipping her gloves off and holding them in one hand.

"Anne was having a picnic in the woods, with Diana," Marilla explained, and then looked at the pair. "Where is Diana?" She asked.

Gilbert decided to speak, by the looks of things, Anne was mortified. "We accompanied her home, I needed to speak to Anne about a private, personal matter," Gilbert explained, gently resting a comforting hand on Anne's shoulder (ignoring the not so silent tut from Mrs Lynde...)

Marilla nodded, knowing that Anne would feel bad if she never saw Diana some way home.

Once again, Rachel Lynde decided to open her mouth. "If they're courting, you better start preparing for the wedding in a couple of years," Despite being a well-known mother of Avonlea, Mrs Lynde was fairly stuck in her ways...

"Wedding?" Gilbert coughed in shock, clasping his hand on his chest.

"A couple of years?!" Anne screeched, her head shooting up, giving Mrs Lynde a hard look (similar to the one she gave the first time the pair met).

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You don't want a long courtship or engagement, do you?"

Marilla took the kettle off the heat and looked at her longtime friend. "Not everyone is like you and Thomas, rushing to the altar to get married," she stated, it could be possible that Rachel might have been a bit offended if Marilla didn't continue. "It doesn't matter when or even if, Gilbert and Anne get married, it's their decision, and nobody else's. So, I'm sorry, Rachel, but you'll just have to deal with it,"

This made Anne look at her 'adoptive mother' in a new light. She's never been heartless, of course, they'd bickered, and they always will (Anne's learnt that what you do with your mother), but she has always had Anne's interests close in her heart.

* * *

With an unladylike roll of her eyes, Rachel took her leave, the door shutting behind her.

Marilla let out a breath, and looked at the newly coupled up pair, with a smile on her face.

"Your father would be very happy for you," these words made Gilbert stare off into the distance for a second, remembering his beloved father. As well as a couple of times his father had met Anne when he commented on her red-hair and the little bit of her temper which had flared up when Gilbert spoke to her once.

The house was silent for a second, remembering John Blythe. Marilla spoke again. "Would you like to stay for supper, Gilbert?" She offered, which made the pair smile.

"I'll get Bash and Dellie myself," this made both of the ladies smile, Bash had started to cope a little better after Mary passed, but the help of the ladies was always welcomed.

"That would be great," Marilla said, scruffing the side of Gilbert's head, the way his dad used to.

* * *

Gilbert pressed a kiss to the middle of Anne's forehead and headed to the Blythe-Lacroix farm. Marilla chased him off with a swish of the towel, and he laughed happily as he went.

As Anne and Matthew set up the table, the sound of hooves and wheels were heard, they knew Gilbert was back with Bash and little Dellie.

Marilla stood outside and instantly swiped little Dellie from her father's arms. Anne was taking a pie out of the oven careful not to drop it or burn herself.

She gently put it down on a rack on the kitchen table, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

Gilbert knew he could get away with acting this way around Anne in their homes than they could outside in public. 

"Gilbert," At Marilla's tone, Gilbert let go of Anne's waist and held his hands up in defence.


End file.
